Not Safe
by 1827yaoigirl22
Summary: Tsuna kills himself. Kyouya knows it's his fault. 1827yaoigirl22 presents you with a drabble series of love,betrayal,loss and grief. Please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAMIER:I DO NOT OWN**

**RATED:M**

**WARING:YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**PARING:HIBARI/TSUNA**

Author's Note: Sorry about the confusion. I was sort of rushing. Sorry. 

**LIES**

_I'd lied,it's true_

_-I'd come for you _

Nickelback 

He cried til there were no more tears to come. Dry. Red. Pathetic emotions. 

Kyouya Hibari, lied to him. '_Forever_', the prefect told him. 

Then when Tsuna gave him everything he could offer, Kyouya told him he was of no use anymore. 

Fucking bastard! 

Tsuna give him, his heart, soul and body. 

Hibari didn't care anymore. Why should he? 

Shards of broken glass from the bathroom mirror, laid before the heart broken teen. 

Blood covered the tiled bathroom floor. 

He was losing sight. 

Laughter filled Tsuna's thoughts. '_No more, No-good Tsuna_' 

Thanks for reading. Review. Tell me how I did.

~1827yaoigirl22


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:See chapter one

Rated:M (For Safety)

Waring:Yaoi

Paring:Hibari/Tsuna

Author's Note:I'm trying my best here. Sorry for any mistakes. 

Lies-Part 2

_It's really hard to tell you I'm sorry_

_I don't want to break your heart again_

_-Sorry Sweetbox_

He watched as they put the casket into the ground. 

He couldn't even cry for his lost lover's life. 

He was foolish to say that Tsuna's love was a waste. 

It wasn't. He knew that now. 

If only he realized that sooner. 

Maybe, then Tsuna would be here with him. 

He dropped the white rose into the buried hole. 

A white rose for a pure soul. 

_'Maybe, in the next life Tsuna'_

The prefect of Namimori middle school turned his back to the grave, walking away. 

Well there it is. It's short. I know. But they are just little drabbles I think of.

Hope you enjoyed! 

~1827yaoigirl22


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:See Chapter 1

Rated:M

Waring:Yaoi

Pairing:HIbari/Tsuna

Author's Note:This is going to be the last of Lies. 

Nichi Koneko, thank you for your review. 

Lies Part 3 

_I hope to hell this is the last time, I hope to hell this is the last time _

_I ever hurt -Nothing Left Here To Burn Lovers & Liars_

Darkness consumed the room. A lone figure stood by the window. 

It had been ten years since that dreadful day. 

The young man of twenty-five years, had his arms crossed. 

Holding a small glass filled of whiskey. 

He found himself drinking more these days. 

Eyes closed. 

A tear slipped, unnoticed by its owner. 

He threw the glass at the wall. 

'_Get a hold of yourself, your a Hibari'_

Kyouya watched as a pair of lovers walked by, hand in hand. 

_'That could've been you and Sawada'_

A loud roar over took the quietness of the dark. 

"Stop thinking about that useless boy" 

"There's nothing left" 

Now he was talking to himself. 

He must be going crazy. 

On the bed, in the corner of the room, sat a suitcase. 

Well I'm going to leave it here.

Review. Please. I'm on my knees begging.

~1827yaoigirl22


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do Not Own

Rated:M

Waring:Yaoi

Paring:Hibari/Tsuna

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. 

_I lost my whole life and a dear friend_

~_Call Me_ Shinedown 

Lost- Part 1 

The doctors diagnosed Kyouya Hibari with Delayed Grief. 

These white walls were getting to him. 

Making him lash out. 

He saw him everywhere. 

He couldn't even sleep. 

It's been a few weeks and a couple days. 

Why couldn't his ex-lover leave him be. 

If only he got there in time. 

_If only he knew._

Well there it is. The Lost series is going to tell you about how Kyouya is dealing with the loss of Tsuna.

Review please.

~_1827yaoigirl22_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Do Not Own

Rated:M

Waring:Yaoi

Pairing:Hibari/Tsuna

Lost Part 2 

_Why, why does fate make us suffer-What Have You Done_

_Within Temptation_

A chair is thrown. 

The doctor moves his head in time to miss it. 

"Calm down,Hibari" 

Security is waiting on the side to grab the raging skylark. 

"He was the only one who gave a damn" 

Kyouya looks down, tears drop to the floor. 

"But our love was cursed" 

He drops to his knees. 

His face in his hands. 

_"Kyouya-kun.."_

He lifts his head slowly. 

"Tsunayoshi" 

Everything goes black. 

Thanks for reading. Review please.

~1827yaoigirl22


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN!**

Rating: M

Waring: Yaoi

Pairing: Hibari/Tsuna

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I had a lot going on. Enjoy!

Lost Part 3

**Your presence still lingers here and it wont leave me alone-**

**My Immortal~Evanesence**

Kyouya laid still in the bed.

His pale body drenched in sweat.

_"Kyouya"_

Pale blue eyes widen slightly.

Tsunayoshi's voice.

He heard it.

It gets quiet.

Only Kyouya's soft breathing is heard.

"Tsunayoshi...I need you"

A touch to a pale cheek.

_"You hurt me"_

Kyouya sighs softly.

"I know"

Kyouya was suddenly hit by an invisible push.

_"No! How could you ever have known?"_

Kyouya looks down.

A guilty look overtakes his face.

"I'm sorry Tsunayoshi"

A tear falls onto his shaky hand.

"Sorry for everything I've done,Love"

Hopefully I can update soon. Bye now. Thanks for reading and dont forget to Review!

~1827yaoigirl22


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own

Rating: M

Waring: Yaoi

Pairing: Hibari/Tsuna

Author's Note: Ah! Sorry about the lateness. I've been so busy lately and I lost my muse. 

This is going to be the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews guy/girls, whoever you may be. They really made my day. I already have an epilogue for this. So look out for it. Next I'm going to start a new story for…wait for it….Durarara! Haha Can you guess who the pairing is going to be? I hope so cause I love how these two are always fighting. (hint hint ;p ) Enjoy! 

Lost Part 4 

_**'I'm running around but there's no place to hide. I start to talk in my sleep. Our souls are divided. Why can't they forgive me, these demons inside'- Ready For Love~ Cascada**_

Damn! Those fools! 

Why couldn't they leave him be? 

Just a few more seconds and he would've been reunited with his love. 

If Tsunayoshi would still have him. 

Kyouya sighed. 

Why would he? 

The skylark had never shone his love to the dame-carnivore. 

But he was more to him than anything in his meaningless life. 

Tsunayoshi was even there to give his respect when Hi-bird had died. He was so cuts and sweet that day. 

Tsunayoshi had giving Kyouya something very special that day. 

They had both lost their virginity that night to eachother. 

Tsunayoshi was his first and his last. 

How could be with another, when all he saw was that cute, innocent face smileing for him. 

Only for him. 

Kyouya punched the bed. 

Why? 

Why, couldn't he tell him he loved him? 

Hibari Kyouya , he was the real fool. 

How foolish and selfish he had been to the boy. 

Kyouya deserved no forgiveness from Tsunayoshi. 

But Kyouya wanted it, No he needed it. 

He needed the Dame-Tsuna's love. 

He couldn't live without it. 

Kyouya wanted to die. 

He tried to off himself. 

Going up to the roof. 

Stepping up onto the ledge. 

Spreading his arms wide open. 

Ready to fall… 

Then those fucking nuts for doctors suddenly appeared and slamed his body onto the concrete. 

Injecting his body with some sedative. 

Now he's here. 

Lying in this uncomfortable bed. 

Hooked up to a heart moniter. 

Kyouya let the tears fall.

Staining his cheeks. 

'Please, death I'm ready. Just take me already!' 

He was pleading, begging for anything to kill him. 

He didn't want this feeling anymore. 

He just wanted to be with the love of his life. 

Sawada Tsunayoshi. 

Kyouya had to die to be with him. 

And if he went to hell, then he'd be fine with that. 

As long as if he didn't have to live with this feeling.

'Please, somebody, anybody kill me!'

'Tsunayoshi, please, I need you, take me with you'

Kyouya screamed out his agony. Tears coming down his face.

'I'm sorry, so, so sorry' 

"Tsunayoshi, love, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I never got to tell you how much I love you, forgive me" 

There was a warmth suddenly on top of him. 

Pale transient hands grabed Kyouya's face. 

_"I forgive you, Hibari Kyouya"_

Kyouya gasped into ghostly lips. 

He could feel all his breath leave his body. 

'Thank you Tsunayoshi, I love you' 

Beep….Beep….Beep...

Hibari Kyouya

Lies Here.

Son, Friend, And Lover

You Will Be Missed

But Never Forgotten 

Next to the grave stone was another. 

It read: 

Sawada Tsunayoshi

Loving Son, Friend, And Boyfriend

Truly You Will Be Missed

For Your Kindness And Love

You Will Always Be In Our Hearts

Never Forgotten 

"Come on Gokudera, lets leave these two in peace," said the baseball loving adult.

The angry bomber looked over at his lone time lover, now husband.

"Tch, fine lets go"

He turned back to the skylarks grave and pointed his finger. 

He didn't care if the bastard could hear him or not. 

"You better take care of the tenth this time, you selfish bastard or I'll kill you, in the afer life" 

Yamamoto Takeshi, laughed softly. 

He interlocked his fingers with his husbands and pulled him away. 

"Wha-wait I wasn't done yet!" 

Takeshi stopped and turned, facing Gokudera. He looked so cute flustered and angry. 

"They will be fine, love" 

Takeshi took his other hand and cupped the flushing face. 

He leaned in closer to Gokudera. 

Sealing him with a soft, loving kiss. 

Gokudera succumbed to his loving husband. 

Forgetting everything else.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxxoxo 

Ending Author's Note: Yay! Finished. I hope that was a good enough ending for you readers, whoever you may be. 8059 was a bonus. Lol. I love them too. I think Takeshi hides his genius behind the clueless. That's what I believe. This story was so sad to me and I don't like sad. But I thought it would go great for this couple. Thank You again readers, who had reviewed, favored, rated and alerted. Keep a look out for my Durarara! Story. I have a few ideas for that one. Now I say goodbye, but not for long lol :p 

**~1827yaoigirl22**


End file.
